


Ahead of the Game

by minimoonp



Series: Battle of the Soul [3]
Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: An Undertale/Battle Royale crossover, with Undertale human soul ocs. Ft Characters from 6souls.tumblr.com, multi-of-fire.tumblr.com, seven-deadly-souls.tumblr.com, amurderofsouls.tumblr.com, melancholic-souls.tumblr.com, and determination-saved.tumblr.com. Check them out!





	Ahead of the Game

Sam could recognize that carrot top a mile away. He did notice her studded club as well, and it look just a little bit bloody, but hey it wasn't bloodbath worthy, so what else was new? It was probably as safe to approach her as any other time.

"Carrot, there you aaaaAAABE!" Sam took more than a couple of steps back, pointing as she turned around. Nevermind then. "WHY DO YOU HAVE ABE'S HEAD IN YOUR HAND?!"

"Because I killed him." Carrot said as-a-matter of-factly.

"I can SEE that. Why in the fresh pits of Hades did you cut his head off? Please enlighten me."

She looked as if he'd asked the dumbest question in the world and replied, "Uh, so he wouldn't come back as a bloodthirsty zombie, duuuuh."

"I-" Sam ran a hand down his face, at a loss for words. So many questions, but he wasn't sure he wanted the answer. "Ok, ok, that's fine. Whatever."

It wasn't fine.

"Do you wanna hold it?"

His voice cracked, "No!"


End file.
